


Just One Second

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Set in Season 3. (05/14/2004)





	1. Malcolm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: De-lurking DoubleDrabble. Just to say 'hi' and as a sort of test to see if I'm doing this right *crosses fingers*  


* * *

Trip and T'Pol.

It was obvious.

Malcolm felt ill.

He'd seen Trip with women before of course. It never meant anything though. It was lust, maybe lonliness, maybe boredom, but never love.

This was different. He could see love in Trip's eyes.

The look Malcolm had dreamt would be turned on him now seemed bestowed on the Vulcan. T'Pol would never appreciate it, she would never understand the gift she was receiving.

"Mal, I hav'ta tell you somethin'"

Reed nodded, knowing already.

"I think I'm in love..."

And he let himself believe, for just one second, Trip meant with him.


	2. Trip

They've all heard the gossip.

Trip wanted to deny it, or explain how events had spiralled out of control. Wished he could explain how he was now certain of what he really wanted.

Well, he could try explaining it to Malcolm, hopefully put it all right.

"Mal, I hav'ta tell you somethin'"

Malcolm nodded; pale, downcast.

"I think I'm in love..."

_Courage Trip_

"...but I've been scared to admit it. T'Pol's been a distraction—from everythin'—I thought that's all I needed. God Malcolm, I was wrong. She could never compare to you"

Malcolm's gaze flicked up.

And he smiled.


End file.
